


drink away the days

by ToAStranger



Series: Luster [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Underage Drinking, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drink away the days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rrrowr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/gifts).



> Prompt: Prompty doodle for the steter/stalion courting fic: what if stiles did choose both of them? is that even possible? deucalion and peter seem good about sharing stiles thus far, but would that last if stiles confessed to wanting them both equally? if it's not possible to ot3, would peter and/or deucalion try to sabotage each other?

Stiles is drunk.  

Happily and giddily drunk.  His head is in Deucalion’s lap as the Alpha strokes gently through his hair.  He shivers and lets out a contented little sigh. 

“You know,” Stiles says, staring up at the sky with a dopey smile on his lips; they’re out on another group date— they’ve been fairly regular recently— watching the meteor shower at the edge of the Hale property.  There’s a blanket under them and a bottle of whiskey somewhere with their food.  Stiles doesn’t think life can get any better.   “I like this." 

"That’s good to hear,” Peter mutters dryly, patting Stiles’ calf.  

“No, not—”  Stiles laughs softly, propping himself up on his elbows.  "Not this.   _This_.” 

Deucalion coaxes Stiles’ back down.  ”What do you mean, dear boy?” 

“I like you guys.  I like you guys, like— like, you know, at the same time." 

Peter’s brow lifts, and he shares a significant look with Deucalion.  ”Do you?” 

"Yeah,” Stiles sighs softly.

“And?" 

"And I wish it could just… be like this.”  Stiles mutters, and he’s frowning now— brows drawn together, expression pinched.  "Can it?“

Deucalion’s hand stills for a long moment.  ”Would you want it to be?  Do you think you could handle it?  Two, possessive werewolves mated to you for life?” 

Stiles’ nose wrinkles.  ”Would you fight?” 

"Yes,” Peter says dryly.  

“Would it— Would it be hard?”  Stiles asks, swallowing audibly.  

“Yes,” Deucalion confirms.  "But, if that’s what you wanted, we would give it to you.“ 

Stiles looks so small suddenly, so unsure.  ”Really?” 

"Yes,” Peter promises, bringing one of Stiles’ hands to his mouth, kissing his palm.  "Whatever you want.  Whenever you want it.“ 

Stiles swallows again.  ”Drunk decisions aren’t smart decisions.” 

"No,” Peter smiles.  "But it’s good to know you’re thinking about it.  And you can always ask, Stiles.“ 

Stiles breathes deep.  ”Thanks.” 

Deucalion leans over him, kissing his forehead.  ”You’re very welcome.” 


End file.
